<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: Tempest by its_not_my_fault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659075">Prompt: Tempest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault'>its_not_my_fault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Determined John Constantine, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Yearning, beebo help us, i am hellstar trash, not sure how to tag this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind of John Constantine in the moment in 5x14 when John and Astra are out of the TV, but Zari 1.0 and 2.0 are still "merged."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: Tempest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a relief to be back in the real world, that was if you could call what The Fates had created with their loom "real," and John wasn't convinced he could because this world was no less fabricated than the TV worlds they'd just left. Still, at least he was himself again with all his memories from multiple timelines and multiple worlds and of multiple Zaris. He didn't have his Zari here with him yet, but he would find a way to get her back. John and Zari had only just found each other, and while he didn't expect her to put up with his sorry ass forever, he needed the chance to see what could be. The few hours they'd had in the back room of the pub had felt like minutes. John knew the fate of the world and her brother's life weighed heavily on her that night. It was easy to believe that all those heightened fears and all that spiking adrenaline had led to a tempest of emotions that she had to release somehow. No matter what he hoped, there was no way to know if their time together had meant to her what it did to him. There were promises the two them, no guarantees for him, but he wasn't just going to let the world exist without her in it. Besides, if she was going to leave him, it would be of her choice and no one else's, not even the other Zari's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>